Cid Korvair (Red Knight)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Mobile Fighter) Level: 1 Experience: 0000/1300 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Inner Sea, and Irtian Deity: Deity First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Tower of the Black Pearl Background: Open Abilities STR: 17 +3 (7 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 15 +2 (7 pts) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 13 +1 (3 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Fighter) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Scale Mail (5) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Scale Mail (5) INIT: + 2 = (2) BAB: + 1 = (1) CMB: + 4 = (1) + STR (3) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (2) Fortitude: + 3 = (2) + CON (1) Reflex: + 2 = (0) + DEX (2) Will: + 2 = (0) + WIS (0) + Iron Will (2) Speed: 20'/30' Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Melee Kukri: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (3) + WF (1) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: None Two-Weapon Fighting Kukri: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (3) + WF (1) - TWF (2) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: None Ranged Chakram: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: x2, Range: 30', Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (HP +1) Feat: Bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: Bonus skill points at 1st and each additional level earned. Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: All Simple/Martial and Light/Medium/Heavy and all Shields. Bonus Feat: Gain a combat feat at 1st and 2nd level and every even levels thereafter. Feats Iron Will (Human): +2 on Will saves. Two Weapon Fighting (1st Gen): Reduced penalty for fighting with two weapons. Weapon Focus Kukri (Fighter 1st): +1 with selected weapon. Traits Perception (Capable): +1 on Perception checks/Perception is a class skill. Suspicious (Social): +1 on Sense Motive checks/Sense Motive is a class skill. Skills Skill Points: 4 = [Base (2) + INT (1)/'Level' 1; FC (0), Human (1)] (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Fly -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Handle Animal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 0 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 3 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Perception 6 1 3 1 +1* Perform ( ) 0 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 1 0 0 1 +0 Ride -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Sense Motive 5 1 3 1 +1^ Stealth -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim -1 0 0 3 -4 +0 * = Capable (Perception) ^ = Suspicious Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- gp -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Kukri (2) (Melee) 16 gp 4 lb Chakram (5) (Ranged) 5 gp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Torch (3) .03 gp 3 lb Crowbar 2 gp 5 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 5 lb Trail Rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Tindertwig (5) 5 gp - lb Cure Light Wounds Potion 50 gp 1 lb Totals: 144.13 gp 64.50 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: '''+150 gp '''GP: 5 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 8 CP: 7 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: 144.13 gp Consumed or Destroyed items: -0 gp Living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 5.87 gp Gems/Jewelery/Other: Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 6'1" Weight: 187 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Cid is tall and well built but deceivingly agile for his build. He keeps his armor and weapons well maintaned and clean. His hair is usually left to hang to his shoulders and his beard is trimmed, poorly, leaving only the chin clean shaven. Demeanor: Cid keeps to the task at hand but has a tendency to let his feelings and thoughts known, for better or worse. Background: Cid honed his skills as a swordsman while performing his duties in the military for the nation of Rorn, serving his first year in the lesser, but still deadly, landscapes of Irthos. But even his extensive training in swordplay could prepare him for the cunning and deception that men of The Owlery possessed, a lesson he holds to be one of his most valuable learned. Once his contracted service with the Rorn military was over, he traveled the world as a sword for hire. It was in these travels that he discovered the Dunn Wright Inn in the city of Venza, somewhere a mercenary can out his skills to good use. Adventure Log Tower of the Black Pearl XP Received: 479 XP (150 EXP + (47 days * 7/day)) AWOL after March 24th Treasure Received: 582 GP (300 EGP + (47 days * 6/day)) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Feb 1, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (5 Feb 2013) (Systole - Supercalifragilisticexpijudgadocius) level 1 Category:Approved Characters